


Only When You're High

by tomlinsonreads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonreads/pseuds/tomlinsonreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson the stoner/skateboarder and Harry Styles the hipster-like kid. Wherever things will take them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, well I'm going to make this as short as possible.
> 
> The first six chapters of this fic are being revised and edited. I must say they're not the best and as more of a one shot writer, I'm learning from this. 
> 
> But, once chapter 7 is up, it means that the first six chapters are completely edited and revised. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, tips or questions on the writing, @ me on twitter and I will get back too you forsure!
> 
> twitter: @calistyles94
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy what I've written so far. xX

"...OH, FUCK!", Louis yelled as he woke up realizing his alarm didn't go off for school.

It was his first day at his new school and despite his determination to be early for once, it just didn't happen. 

"I can't do anything right, I'm such a fuck-up." Louis mumbled to himself as he put on some black vans and ran his fingers a couple times through his hair. 

Today was supposed to be a new start, he was trying to get away from his past habits and things just never seemed to work out. 

Louis got to his new school on his skateboard with no trouble trying to find it. He's always been good with figuring things out for himself, when it came to street smarts that is. He got off his skateboard, kicking it up in a cool-like manner. As Louis was approaching the school he smelled his black T-shirt, it smelled like weed and sweat. 

"Shit," Louis thought to himself as he opened his black Jansport backpack and grabbed a bottle of cologne his sister Lottie got him from god knows when. 

"This will do the trick," Louis whispered as he drowned himself in the old cologne. 

He looked at the new school, no familiar faces were in sight. Louis looked at the building, knowing he missed first period with no care.

It was second period, lunch for him wasn't till after fourth period meaning he would have to sit through these classes without smoking a bowl first. Louis walked into second period, art. Most of his classes were electives considering it was his senior year and although he was usually stoned, he never really had trouble passing the basic classes. Louis walked into the classroom and all the students stopped and stared except one weirdly stylish kid in the back. 

"They act like they've never seen a human, fucking twats." Louis thought.  
The teacher approached Louis and said, "You must be the new student. Don't worry about being late, I'm sure you just had trouble getting here, its a big city."

"Yeah, right." Louis said lightly going along with the false assumption. 

"Well, Louis Tomlinson, you can sit in table seven, Harol-I mean Harry is pretty nice I like to believe" the teacher said jokingly. 

Harry's head jolted up when he heard his name and seemed to be observing Louis figure as he walked listlessly to the table. Louis sat across from him but didn't say a word, he looked up at the hipster like kid with a rolled up tshirt wrapped around his head with perfect curls dangling on the sides and smiled for a split second before getting all of his things ready to join in on the assignment. 

The rest of Louis classes before fifth period went by like a breeze and as much as he hated to admit it, he did way better in classes when he wasn't high. The bell rang signaling the end of fourth period and Louis took his Jansport backpack and rushed to the restroom trying to make the best of his thirty-five minutes to get high on his own. No one was in this restroom, which surprised Louis since it looked pretty clean compared to his own restroom at home. Louis got into the stall, not bothering to lock it and retrieved his container of weed along with his rasta colored pipe. He began to separate the weed by hand and pack it into the bowl. The herb left a green tint under his nails but he could care less, not like anyone saw them much less held his hand. 

"Anywayssssss" Louis said separating from those thoughts. 

Louis got his lighter out and lit the weed while placing his thumb onto the hole on the side and placing his lips onto the now slightly warm glass piece. 

Ten minutes into lunch Louis was halfway through his bowl before he heard the door open and the voice of a student talking to himself saying, "Fuck it smells like bud in here." 

The kid walked into the stall Louis was in and caught him in the act, looking at the peice that was now on Louis lips saying, "Oops, sorry."

"Oops? Haha okay Hi man." Louis responded realizing it was that Harry kid from art who had a glancing technique that wasn't so subtle. 

"Alright Tomlinson you're new here don't make fun of my phrases." Harry said, watching Louis take another hit from the pipe.

With a low voice, obviously still holding in the smoke in his throat Louis said, "How'd ya know my last name?" , while passing the piece to Harry and exhaling the smoke to the side. 

Harry grabbed the piece and lighter with care, only having done this a couple times. 

"I know what's going on around me. I mean you sit right across from me in art now so the least I could do is remember a name, out of common courtesy eh?" Harry said taking the lighter and lighting the weed remebering all the steps his two best mates Liam and Niall told him to do. 

He took a deep hit and started coughing slightly but noticably while passing the piece along with the lighter back to Louis. He looked in the semi short kids direction and saw him staring at him not breaking eye contact. Louis opened his mouth slowly licking his lips and right when he was about to speak the bell rang for 5th period. 

"See you in art Tomlinson." Harry said. 

"Alright, uhh, last name Harry?" Louis said.

"Styles! Harry Styles! Harry slightly yelled exiting the restroom to get to class.

"Styles." Louis told himself.


	2. Chapter II

The rest of the school day wasn't too bad for Louis, he met some cool lads named Niall and Liam. The three of them shared senior English together, and he was relieved when he found that they already turned eighteen since he hated being "way to old" for his grade. Although, he was still the oldest at nineteen years old. Niall and Liam both invited him to a kickback that weekend since they all seemed to share a common interest in drinking and smoking weed. Well the Niall kid mostly showed an interest in drinking, his eyeballs fucking dialated when he heard Liam say beer pong. Overall, Louis didn't hate it here, and wasn't really known here for too much. This made him pretty happy and he actually couldn't wait to see what else this place had in store. 

The next day, Louis got up early. He shaved and dressed up pretty nicely. He wore a white T-shirt with rolled up sleeves along with some black skinny jeans with holes cut at the knees and his traditional black vans. May not seem like much but Louis didn't ever have to try too much to look good. He made it to first period on time.

"What a fucking miracle." Louis told himself as he placed his skateboard in the back of the classroom and went up to the teacher. 

"Hey, I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson. It was my first day yesterday but I missed first period, where can I sit?" He said. 

"Go ahead and sit anywhere you'd like. Here's your economics workbook, do pages 32-35." The teacher said while passing him a pretty heavy workbook. 

Louis hated when teachers told him to sit anywhere on his first day. The whole situation of looking around and trying to figure out were the hell you'll be seated for the rest of the year practically made him sweat. He looked around and spotted the kid with the curls, Harry. He was seated alone. 

"Why's he always alone?" Louis thought to himself as he walked toward the table. 

"Hey Styles." Louis said as he sat across from him again. 

"Tomlinson, hey, how are you liking it here?" Harry said.

"Its cool, people are pretty welcoming. I got invited to a kickback by some kids in my Econ class, uh, Liam and Niall I think were their names." Louis said observing Harry's hair, he's never really seen people pull off that look but Harry went with it. 

"Those are my friends, guess I'll see you there too." Harry said with a smirk. 

Harry thought Louis was attractive. He was bisexual, he didn't really have to identify himself to his friends, they all were accepting and nobody in this town was all that judgemental. 

"Earth to Styles are you there?" Louis said trying to snap Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, sorry." Harry said. 

"Back to the kickback, I wanted to ask if I could get your number." Louis said.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said flushed and over thinking the question. He couldnt really think clearly and his perception was almost clouded as he quickly wrote his number down onto a piece of paper and passed it to Louis who was staring intently at him. Harry couldn't help but notice his ocean blue eyes. He was practically drowning in them. 

"Alright, well now that I got your number I can text you the day of so you could tell me how much weed I should bring." Louis said.

"Fuck." Harry thought to himself. 

When he wasn't listening earlier he probably missed that. His hopes were so high he felt flushed. 

The rest of class went by smoothly. Harry and Louis just talked about the assignment and helped each other out. 

The bell rang signalling second period and Louis went to the back of the classroom to pick up his skateboard. He turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"C'mon Tomlinson, we got second period together too." Harry said not making much eye contact. 

Louis grabbed his backpack and walked with Harry, having a seven minute conversation on music. Harry could slightly play the drums but claimed how great he was at the Kazoo. Louis played piano since he was around ten years old.

They arrived to art class and sat down. Continuing the conversation on music, their interests were slightly different but they both shared a passion for the idea of music. Art went by quickly, they had to just finish a worksheet on what colors create other colors. 

"When I signed up for art, I thought I'd actually draw or something." Louis said with a sassy tone. 

"As long as I get a passing grade in here I don't really care what I do." Harry said, dropping his pencil and cracking his knuckles, "Done." 

"Okay Styles, I got like 7 more questions left. No need to proclaim your victory." Louis said, gaining a light chuckle from Harry. 

The bell rang about fifteen minutes later.

When it came time for lunch, Louis dreaded it. He didn't really know were to sit. Yesterday he just ditched and got high in the restroom but today he had to establish himself somewere, anywhere. Luckily Niall approached Louis and led him to his table. There were seated Liam and Harry, surrounded by others but they seemed to not interact with them as much. 

"Hey Liam, Harry." Louis said feeling kinda weird not approaching him by his last name, but c'mon its not all that cool. 

"Hey!" They both said. 

They shared a pizza and chatted all throughout lunch about how "sick" the kickback would be tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter III

It was the day of the kickback, Harry just woke up to a text from Liam.

"Wake up and come over so we can get my place clean for the kickback. Its 1pm for crying out loud!" It read.

Harry responded with the simple but effective, "K."

Harry got out of his bed and walked to the shower. Fifteen minutes later he got out freshly shaved and long hair slit back still slightly damp. He grabbed a blue button up flannel and wore it with a black muscle T-shirt under. He grabbed one of his hundreds of pairs of black jeans and some brown boots. His hair wasn't really working with him today so he grabbed a fedora and walked out the door with a granola bar in one hand, leaving a note on the counter telling his mum he won't be back home till tomorrow. 

Harry's mother trusted him. He never really did much to lose that trust. Well other than...okay maybe he did do some things but he never got caught. He wasn't a trouble maker nor did he get bad grades. He just sailed along his teenage years and it wasn't too bad. 

Harry arrived at Liams house at around 2:30pm in his Alexis with about three cases of beer at hand. 

"Open the door." Harry texted. 

"Who knocks on doors these days?" He thought to himself as he pressed send. 

Moments later Liam opened the door. 

"Niall's in the back, get to cleaning." Liam said letting Harry in. 

"Yeah, don't worry Cinderella's at it." Harry said jokingly.

"Why did you sleep till the afternoon? You went out or something?" Liam said.

"Yeah because I got a billion friends Liam and one hell of a social life." Harry said sarcastically. 

Liam nuged Harry. "True that." Chuckling at him.

"Fuck you." Harry said laughing. 

In reality Harry just over thought a bunch of stuff that night. Well, just one thing. Tomlinson, Louis fucking Tomlinson. He only has really known him for two days but there was something about him that intrigued him. To be quite frank, Harry had the biggest school girl crush on him. He's never really had a crush on a guy, it was more of a 'he's hot' type of thing. But this was different, he wanted to actually pursue something with Louis.  
It was too soon though. I mean, "was it really? Was he even into guys? Fuck I hope he's into guys." Harry thought to himself.

Of course, Harry also thought Louis was hot. That way he licked his lips that day they got high together, or the way he was shorter than him and seemed to always be on his tippy toes. 

"Wow, I'm far up this guys ass." Harry thought, not really minding the idea of it.

It was 9pm, people just started to arrive to Liam's house. Harry was at the door offering drinks, he was a good host. 

Louis arrived around 10, Harry was very relieved. He hated to admit it but he really wanted Louis to come, he kind of made it his mission to get somewere with him today. 

"Hey, Lou!" Harry yelled over the music signaling Louis to come over.

Louis was wearing a T-shirt with the saying 'The Future Is Near' and his sleeves were rolled up revealing his well sculpted muscles. 

"Fuck,..." Harry mouthed slightly. 

"He works out. He has to work out. You don't just get arms like that." He thought to himself. 

Louis was also wearing some black jeans and his black vans, even if he wore it often it still looked good on him.

"Lou?" Louis said to Harry snapping him out of his almost unbreathable state. 

"Yeah, Lou. If you don't like it I won't call you that. Just thought it was, I don't know really." Harry said slightly embarrassed 

"Its cool, never had a nickname. Everyone else is gunna call me this now or what?" Louis said with a smile, trying to be nice to the curly haired boy.

"No, just me." Harry said feeling proud of his little thing he had with only him, even if it wasn't much.

"Let's get some beer." They both said, Harry leading them to the kitchen. 

They both got Coronas. Although it was the most disgusting drink known to mankind it was the first thing that was served to them by Niall. They took quick drinks out of the glass bottle, both mirroring a halfway grossed out face. 

"So, I forgot to text you on how much weed to bring so I just brought about about 7 grams. I'm hoping I wasn't the only one who brought some." Louis said.

"Oh, shit, yeah don't worry , a lot of people were putting ins to match later. You mustve spent like $70 on that!" Harry said.

"No worries. I got a good supply." Louis said taking out a container, rolling paper and lighter.

"Want a joint?" He asked Harry as he set the weed down along with rolling papers on the table spreading it out for others to enjoy. 

"Yeah, I just don't know how to, ya know, roll it." Harry said slightly embarrassed at his inexperienced self.  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'll show you." Louis said signaling Harry to grab some of the weed.

"Alright, now just separate it into semi-small pieces. Not too small though because it'll burn quicker." He said guiding Harry's hands without touching them at the same time.

"Now, roll it, here let me pick it up." Louis picked up the rolling paper and put it closely to Harry's mouth.

"Lick it." Louis said watching Harry intently. For a split second Harry felt like they were the only two in the room. He closed his eyes and licked the wrapping paper slowly. He opened his eyes and saw Louis licking his lips slowly. 

"Good job, Harry, you rolled your first joint." Louis said passing it to Harry staring at his lips. Louis couldn't help but notice how pink Harry's lips were and how they looked so plump.

The two sat next to each other and smoked a joint, not really talking about anything really. Just random banter and laughing, lots of laughing. Louis had a way of making Harry laugh till he started grabbing his stomach begging him to stop. 

It was 1 in the morning, the kickback was still going strong. Everyone was interacting but Louis and Harry just kept smoking joint after joint. 

Louis couldn't help but stare at Harry, his face was so beautiful, innocent. He wanted him. Louis never really identified his sexuality, he just knew if he liked someone and didn't feel the need to tell the world. All he knew was that he wanted Harry, bad. He craved contact. But not here, not in front of everyone, he needed to get Harry to go with him to any of the upstairs rooms. 

Louis started to rub his hand onto Harry's lap. He felt Harry tense up under his touch, he didn't know whether it was good or bad but judging by Harry's relieved look it seemed good.

"Let's go upstairs?" Louis said getting up and starting to walk up the steps.

Harry followed, no questions asked. He wanted this just as bad as Louis. He craved the same touch. 

Louis opened a random door and checked if it was empty, he turned to Harry and asked "Is this an okay room?" Harry nodded in approval.

Louis grabbed Harry's arm and led him into the room and as soon as the door closed and locked he led Harry to the bed. Harry laid down and Louis got on top of him, crashing his lips onto him feeling the relief he ever so needed. 

Louis couldn't help but feel like he found something he's been missing, like it was that one thing that was long awaited. Harry felt it too, in fact Harry felt so much better. He felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and felt like he was finally living. 

Louis stopped and looked Harry in the eyes gaining a smirk from the curly haired boy, he felt so endeared. He slowly began to trail kisses down Harry's neck , nuzzling his head into his neck. It felt like home.

Harry was hard. And he needed relief. Be started to buck his hips up craving contact from Lou.

"Are you sure you want this?" Louis said, concerned for Harry.

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully.

"Then let's just do this." Louis said grinding his buldge onto Harry's while kissing him passionately, barely taking a chance to breath. 

"Oh, fuck Lou, slow down or I'll cum too soon." Harry said letting out a moan in between.

"I like to be in control of things, Styles." Louis said barely breaking contact with his lips and grinding harder onto Harry's buldge.

Harry grabbed onto Louis ass. He was pleased with its plumpness and squeezed it causing Louis to grind faster onto him.

"Plea-please slow down Louis I'm going to cum any second please." Harry pleaded.

"Cum for me baby." Louis whispered into Harry's ear seductively.

And with that Harry came. He arched his back in appreciation to the contact. At the sight of Harry's face after coming, Louis came too. They both pecked each other before laying down next to each other.

"Fuck, what am I going to wear I'm kinda a mess here." Louis said and Harry grinned at him in response.

"This is the guest room, Liam has a pair of jeans in here somewere. You can use them." Harry said getting up to retrieve them. 

Louis fucking loved the view of Harry bent over, but it was too soon for him. He understood that. Louis only fucked a guy once, he wasn't even as experienced as Harry probably believed he was. But everything ran so smoothly with him he didn't have to think anything through to much. 

"Imma go clean up and probably try and go talk to other people before they find out what we were up too." Louis said kissing Harrys forehead. 

"You were fucking great baby." He said looking down at Harry's cum stained skinny jeans. 

The rest of the kickback went by smoothly. Louis and Harry didn't smoke anymore but instead played a few rounds of beer pong and had an occasional nudge here and there. This felt right. Louis missed this and Harry needed this. 

It was almost 4am and people were finally leaving. Louis was sobered up and despite Liams constant insisting to spend the night he decided to go home. He said his goodbyes to him and Liam and found Harry in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hey, Harry, uhm call me okay. Or I can call you uh-" Louis said before getting interrupted by Harry picking up his chin and giving him a kiss on the lips. 

"I'll call you." Harry said with a smirk and Louis smiled so hard he had crinkles by his eyes. 

Louis walked out, no words but his smile was enough of a response. He got his skateboard and rode it off into the growing morning light.


	4. Chapter IV

"Call him for crying out loud Harry! We've been here for two hours." Liam and Niall said staring at Harry frustrated. 

Harry didn't tell them about what happened upstairs but they caught on to the flirting and Niall, being slightly creepy, saw them kiss in the kitchen.

"Calm down, I don't know what to say. What the hell do I say? How abou-" And a ring from his phone interrupted him, it was Louis.

"Get out!" Harry said kicking Niall and Liam off the bed.

"No way Harry we need to hear this too, you have had us here so long!" They both said, slightly annoyed.

"Please." Harry said with begging eyes, pressing the answer button.

"Fine." Liam said. 

"Tell us everything later." Niall said, following Liam, exiting Harry's room.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call soon I don't really have an excuse I'm just very uh-" Harry said getting interupted by Louis.

"I like you. A lot. Do you like me? Wow, this sounds pathetic. I should hang up." Louis said.

A smirk grew on Harry's face. He felt a wave of relief pass over him.

"I like you a lot too Lou. Uh- so were do you want to go from here?" Harry said hoping for Louis just to ask him to be his already. 

"Well, I want to treat you to a proper date. How about tonight? It's almost 5pm right now, I can borrow my moms car and I'll pick you up around say, eight?" Louis said hoping for a yes. 

"Uh-ye-yes yes." Harry said surprised by his gentlemen like qualities. 

Harry didn't expect it. Hell, he thought it was going to be a steamy thing with him after last night but he absolutely adored the way Louis handled this so maturely. Despite Harry wanting the title as his boyfriend, he knew it was was to early. It just feels like everything was going so fast with him. It was like a rollercoaster, but he wasn't dissapointed with the slowing down of the ride. 

"Alright, bye Harry, see you at eight." Louis said, staying on the phone waiting for a response from him.

"Can't wait." Harry said, hanging up and running to the livingroom where Niall and Liam were seated watching TV.

"I have three hours. What do I wear?" Harry said frantically looking in Niall and Liam's directions back and forth.

"Oh, boy," Liam said with a pause "you're whipped."

Louis had no trouble borrowing his moms car, she actually liked the idea of him using his license for once. She always worried for him when he skated everywhere. Especially at night. 

"So who's the special girl?" Louis mom said.

"Boy, mom." Louis said, annoyed at her quickness to think it was a girl. 

"Oh, a boy, that's lovely darling. I'm sorry for saying girl, I knew you didnt mind gender but you've just never really went out with a--" Louis mom got interrupted by Louis.

"I know mom, don't make this awkward for my sake." Louis said walking up to his room.

Louis couldn't stop thinking about tonight. He jumped into the shower, shaved, and even combed his hair up into a nice wave-like look. He liked Harry a lot, there was just something about his nonjudgmental and go with the flow nature. Despite what had happened between them the night before, he still wanted to take things slow. He wanted to get to know all of Harry. 

It was 7:55pm, and Harry was anxious. He cleaned up nicely for this date, wearing a light blue checkered flannel with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows and the about four buttons opened, a see through black scarf hung on top of it. He wore black skinny jeans, black low cut boots and a black hat. 

He heard a knock on the door, and instantly began to panic. He walked to the door and opened it trying to not reveal his anxiety. 

"You look really, really nice Harry." Louis said checking out Harry's body.

Harry had beautiful, long thick legs. His torso was so sculpted and every shirt suited him so well. But, his face had an innocence to it that topped everything off. 

"Thank you, Lou, you look nice yourself." Harry said while gazing at Louis body.

Louis did something totally new with his hair today. He wore a cute band T-shirt that kinda pressed on his hips and his black jeans showed off his short yet curvy thighs. His eyes seemed to change into a dark gray/ blue to match his shirt. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him. His mouth was probably wide open and he didn't notice. 

"Let's go?" Louis said with a smile offering his hand to Harry. 

Harry took his hand and they walked to the Grey Toyota Corolla. Louis opened the door for Harry and shut it once he was settled in. Louis got in and and smiled reassuringly to Harry. He plugged his phone into the radio and pressed shuffle on his music, A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay began to play. 

Louis arrived to their destination in about 15 minutes, they didn't talk much during the ride, just sent each other reassuring glances and side smiles. A big sign read, "COUNTY FAIR." 

"I hope you like roller coasters, if not, funnel cake is pretty good, and fried oreas are the best." Louis said with the okay hand gesture. 

He got out the car and made it to the other side quickly in order to open Harry's door. Harry got out Louis held his hand, Harry responding by locking his fingers in between them.

The two walked onto the fair grounds once they got their tickets, no glares and no comments. Just acceptance. Louis and Harry felt as if they were the only ones there, only paying attention to each others words and movements. The first ride Louis spotted out was the 'Fireball'. It rocked back and fourth in the air as the people buckled in moved in circles.

"Let's go on that one?" Louis said pointing at the ride.

"Looks fun, hah." Harry said kinda nervously, holding onto Louis hand a little tighter.

"Its okay, I'll be right next to you, the whole time baby." Louis said giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and walking to the line.

They waited only about 5 minutes, chatting about past roller coaster experiences, laughing most of the time. 

Their turn came up and Louis handed the person in charge eight tickets for both Harry and him. The two got onto the ride and buckeled themselves in. The person in charge of putting down the last safety handle went around and seemed to be paying a little extra attention to Louis. Harry shot him a glare and he immediately went on to the next person. Louis looked down laughing at the situation and Harry with a proud grin on his face. 

The ride started and Harry couldn't help but just look at Louis expressions throughout the whole ride. The way he laughed at the excelleration. The way he fed off the thrill and the crinkles next to his eyes that seemed to always from when he smiled around him. Harry just liked to just look at Louis and admire what he was like. Not a single thing about him was artificial, all he saw him being his complete and utter true self. The way Louis eyes lit up in comparison to the night sky in the background and how he squirmed into a little ball almost when the turn began to dip. His eyes twinkled at his excitement, brighter than the stars in the sky surrounding him. Harry couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be out on a date with a guy like this. 

The ride ended and they both exited hand in hand. 

"How was it?" Louis said to Harry as he brushed his hair back repairing the construction the wind did on it. 

"Incredible, Lou." Harry said bringing their hands up and kissing his knuckles.

Louis smiled, looking up at Harry before losing his train of thought to another ride.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, they went on almost fifteen rides and held hands never letting go unless having to get onto a ride. 

\---

"You've never had fried oreos?!" Louis said, shocked at Harry in front of the snack bar. "Get him some fried oreos! This is a sick joke!" Louis said to the cook jokingly. 

"They don't sound all that healthy Lou." Harry said with a laugh.

"This is a fair, you're eating fried oreos." Louis said while grabbing the small bowl filled with them while paying the cook.

Louis grabbed the cookie and plopped it into Harry's mouth not letting him resist. Once the chocolaty substance hit Harry's tounge he realized how good they were. They must be some kind of new guilty pleasure for him.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel then head out of here?" Louis said as he heard the announcement on the speaker that the fair will start to close in thirty minutes.

"Yeah, let's go on it Lou." Harry said grabbing a hold onto Louis hand and locking his fingers tight again before walking toward the ride. 

After a short wait in line the two were buckled in and the ride started. Old 2000's hits played as the ferris wheel went in circles. 

Louis couldn't help but look at how big Harry smiled at the sight. He seemed to always find an appreciation in everything and pay it close attention. Louis felt an emptiness grow in his heart, and with that feeling he filled it by grabbing onto Harry's scarf and pulling him close to his face and then into a kiss. They stayed there for most of the ride, exchanging small smiles in between kisses and looking at each other in the eyes. They warmth it brought to Louis when feeling Harry's lips push against his couldn't compare to anything he's felt before.

Louis and Harry exited the fair grounds and went into Louis car. Louis lit an already rolled blunt and took a hit, exhaling an "O" shape with a slight hollowing movement in his cheeks. He passed the blunt to Harry and Harry tried to do the same, failing. 

"It takes practice baby." Louis said laughing at the fish like faces Harry was doing trying to reanact Louis trick. 

They stayed there for about 20 minutes hot boxing the Corolla before Louis turned on the engine driving back to Harry's home with The Fray- Don't Let Me Go playing in the background as they held hands while he was still driving.

Louis got to Harry's home and opened his door once again. He grabbed Harry's hand and walked him up to the door.

"I had the best time Harry, let's do this again." Louis said with a hopeful look in his eyes at Harry.

Without a word, Harry grabbed Louis in by the waist and kissed him. Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and Harry pressed his chest and pelvic area against Louis. They stayed at the door for almost five minutes kissing non-stop and exchanging compliments in between.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Lou" Harry said leaving one last kiss on his lips before closing his door.

Louis walked to the car. Nothing could have been more perfect than this night. 

Harry Styles was one of the only lights in his life in a long time.


	5. Chapter V

The next two weeks passed. Louis and Harry couldn't seperate from each other. They were practically hip to hip at all times. The two exchanged goodnight and good morning texts every day, they walked to class together and held hands at lunch. 

Harry hung out with Louis at his home and met his mom, it was just quick hellos here and there but the second time he saw her and she pulled out baby pictures of Louis to annoy him. All in good fun.

Louis usually got high every time they hung out, he would always offer Harry the joint/blunt/or piece. Sometimes Harry said yes, but sometimes he just didn't feel like it. He didn't mind Louis doing it though, he liked to admire his face and how relaxed he seemed to get. 

Ever since there first time getting off together, they hadn't done anything like it. Louis was trying his best to not take things to quickly, partly because he really liked Harry and wanted to make things official between them before anything and another part because he had only really got sexual with a guy once and he was the one getting fucked. He knew Harry thought he was really experienced but he just wasn't, for his own sake he had to Google tips. He didn't exactly have a planned day for it but he knew it would eventually happen. 

He bought three kinds of anal lube and condoms to make it easier. Harry did tell him that he'd never gotten fucked so Louis was extra cautious to have these things in his car and in his room.

\----------------------

It was Friday and Louis asked Harry out on a date for that night. They were going to go watch a movie at a drive-in. Harry insisted they take his car to Louis, he even let him drive the car to the drive-in once Harry got to his house.

Louis always made sure to hold Harry's hand when driving, it made Harry happy and he would always give him a reassuring squeeze. 

Louis had brought a bong with him when Harry first picked him up and his eyes went wide at the 'contraption' as Harry called it. 

Once they got to the drive-in, Louis took out the bong in the car. He began to pack it and put some water into the bowl like glass in the bottom. 

"Get high with me today baby." Louis said adjusting the bong.

"I've never I mean- smoked out of a bong. Isn't it really strong." Harry said nervously.

"Its okay, I'll be right by your side, always." Louis said giving Harry a reassuring grip on his thigh.

"Alright, I will." Harry said with a side smirk. He loved when Louis said he'd be right by his side through things that made him uneasy. 

As Louis instructed Harry how to take bong hits all he could focus on was how perfectly Louis lips wrapped around the mouth of it. Louis would take in deep hits, expanding his ribcage noticabley then he would blow the smoke out slowly. 

Harry tried it out and surprisingly got the hang of it easily, but he got the effects way more harder. Before Harry knew it after two bong hits he was on a cloud. His mind was drifting to dirty thoughts about Louis nonstop and this time he didn't really push them back.

He started talking to Louis nonstop making suggestive ideas and Louis cocked twitched in his pants at the thought of pleasing Harry. 

"Have you ever shotgunned Harry?" Louis said looking seductively into Harry's eyes that almost looked emerald in the night. 

"No, what is that?" Harry said curiously with a slur.

"I take a hit from the bong, and blow the air into your mouth then we make out, its pretty fun." Louis said hoping Harry liked the idea.

"That seems fun and all but don't you think I'd end up choking on the air and what if I-" And then Harry got interrupted by Louis grabbing onto his kneck and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Louis didn't mind Harry high but he talked pretty slow and paused, plus he was craving attention from him so he thought this was the perfect way.

Harry took a sharp breath taking it in followed by Louis sliding his tounge into his mouth. Louis tounge went in circles slowly and he bit Harry's bottom lip leaving a mark. Harry moaned at the roughness mixed with pleasure and licked Louis bottom lip before sliding his tounge right back in. 

Minutes later Harry couldn't resist the urge to palm the outside of Louis jeans. He slid his hand up and down his length earning soft moans from Louis.

"Fuck, Harry-- fuck." Was all that Louis was able to get out.

"Do you like that baby? How about this?" Harry then squeezed gently on the tip of Louis cock through his jeans.

"Harry.." Louis trailed off completely lost in his touch.

"Get in the back seat baby." Harry said quickly letting go of Louis now erect cock. 

Louis whined at the lost of contact but quickly regained stability and got in the back. 

Harry opened the glove compartment and took out a container of lube holding it tight in his hand before getting in the back too. He prepared for something like this.

Louis was sat down, gliding his hand up and down his bulge. Needy.

Harry quickly got on top of Louis and straddled him grinding up and down his length. If it wasn't for tinted windows and the dark drive-in the two would have been quickly caught in the act.

"I- I want to feel your fingers inside of me." Harry said opening his hand and revealing the container of lube. 

Louis eyes widened as he looked up to the boy with curly locks trailing down his face not believing what he had just asked.

"Are you sure about this? Harry you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with or nervous about." Louis said, but he was the nervous one, he had been so inexperienced and only seen what he saw a couple times in porn and when it happened to him once.

"Yes, Louis. I trust you. I want you." Harry said placing the container into Louis hands.

"Okay baby." Louis said feeling warm inside. 'Harry, trusted him. How was he ever so lucky?' Louis thought to himself. 

He quickly started to suck on Harry's neck, biting on the sensitive flesh until he found his sweet spot right below ear. He sucked softly, licking lines up too it and sucking again.

Louis grabbed onto Harry's ass and squeezed it, rubbing it here and there before pulling his skinny jeans down revealing him.

Harry tensed up at the exposure but Louis quickly soothed him by grabbing his chin and pulling it down to his face to leave him a small peck. 

Louis grabbed the lube and spread some onto two fingers. He then spread the substance in circular motions around Harry's hole. Harry gasped at the feeling.

"Oh my, Louis don't stop it feels so gooooood.." Harry moaned into Louis ear bringing Louis face to his chest.

Louis didn't stop, instead he brought one finger and eased it about two knuckles into Harry. In responce Harry bucked up and slowly brought himself down another knuckle deep.

Louis began to slide his finger in and out and then in circular motions. He then curved his finger and pushed pressure onto his tight hole.

"Louis this feels so so fucking mmmm" Harry moaned arching his back. 

Louis cock twitched at the sight, then slowly started to ease another finger in. All the way this time.

"Harry, you're so tight."Louis said letting out a moan in between due to Harry grinding his buldge onto Louis.

Harry began to ride Louis fingers, making sure to grind up against his buldge too. 

"L-Lou I'm so close." Harry said grinding into Louis bulge and fingers again and again. 

"Be mines, Harry, please let me call you mines." Louis said adding pressure into Louis hole.

"I've been yours Lou." Harry said kissing Louis neck and reaching for his buldge. Louis hissed at the contact as Harry opened his zipper and grabbed his length. 

Harry spotted cum at the tip of Louis cock and used his thumb to wipe it off. He then brought it to his tounge, licking it off while moaning Louis name. Louis saw this and almost came at the sight. In appreciation to this Louis started to move his fingers in a scissor motion, spreading Harry's hole more and more. 

"Fuck, my babys so tight." Louis said while moving his fingers like this. 

"All for you Lou." Harry said as he gripped Louis length and stroked up and down in motion with him riding.

Louis was big, around six inches when erect and Harry was living for it.

Harry was slowly reaching his high and used his free hand to grip onto Louis shoulder.

"I'm so close Lou, slo-slow down." he whimpered. 

But Louis couldn't help but apply more pressure. He was close too, Harry's big arms wrapped around his length perfectly and were moving in just the right rhythm to nearly make him lose his mind.

"Fuck baby, you make me feel so good." Louis hissed when Harry tightened his grip on him and slowed down the motion.

"No, please don't slow down." Louis practically begged.

Harry obliged and started to move his hand up and down Louis length even faster than before. He began to hop up and down Louis hands trying to get him as deep in him as he could.

"Another." Harry nearly cried out.

"Harry you're so tight this might hurt you." Louis said concerned for Harry, he wanted him to feel pure pleasure only. He was so lithe and fragile in his eyes.

"Yes, just more lube. But oh fuck yes!" Harry moaned out.

"Shh, baby we don't want people to hear us now do we?" Louis said placing a finger on Harry's mouth to which Harry bit on to keep control.

Louis took out his fingers hearing Harry whimper. He got the bottle of lube and spread some more onto his fingers. Then slowly he slid three fingers into Harry.

Harry muffled a scream into Louis neck, tightening his grip on Louis length and beginning to go back to the rhythm of riding and stroking at once.   
Louis couldn't believe how well Harry took three fingers in. 'Just imagine how good he'd take my cock..' He thought instantly.

"Lou I'm gonna cum soon please." Harry said lowering him self deeper into Louis three fingers. 

Louis quickly lifted Harry's shirt with one hand and began to trail kisses onto Harry's chest, tugging at his nipples sucking hard.

"I-I'm going to.." And then and there Harry came undid riding out his high.

"You are so beautiful Harry, you're mines, only mines." Louis said coming almost right after at the sight of Harry coming to his fingers.

Cum covered Louis shirt/belly area and Harry began to show a cum stain in his pants. Their breathing was hitched and started to slow down as Harry rested his head on Louis collarbone and Louis nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"Only mines." Louis whispered.

"Always." Harry said, placing his hand on Louis chest.

Their heartbeats slowed into a sync as the movie played on in the background.


	6. Chapter VI

"Okay Harry I get it, juicing is a good lifestyle choice." Louis said to Harry rolling his eyes. He was sat on Harry's bed with his knees held up too his chest and Harry was typing away on his laptop trying to finish up his Advance Placement English essay.

Harry turned slightly giving Louis the 'do-you-really-get-it' look before looking back at his laptop screen. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, how'd you learn to skate?" Harry said.

"You know Tony Hawk right?" Louis said, seeming way more intrested in the discussion than before. 

"Uh, I've heard his name a couple of times I like to believe?" Harry said not seperating his eyes from the screen.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. Well, when I was like 10 I think, maybe younger, I got a game of his for my PlayStation and I was really into it, after about a month or so I asked my mom for a skateboard. After about 100 injuries, I learned to skate on my own. One thing that was weird about me though, was that despite me always being out skating, I never cared to learn all the tricks and stuff so I never hung out with the whole 'skater group'." Louis said waiting for Harry's response, and maybe a glance from the kid because he was feeling slightly neglected due to Harry's focus on the assignment.

"Really? But you always do that thing where you kick up your board and catch it? Isn't that like a trick?" Harry said looking at Louis slightly confused due to his lack of knowledge when it came to skateboarding.

"Literally anyone can do that Harold." Louis said amused at the boys little understanding of skateboarding and the fact that he refered to him by his real name and not nickname.

Harry shot a glare at Louis, "My names Harry I beg your pardon. And I wanna do the whole kick thing too, maybe I could make it into a Vine or something and people will find me interesting for doing the kick thing." Harry said, seriously taking the idea into consideration.

"You're not making a vine doing that, but you can try to do it after your done with your essay. So does me being able to do 'the kikc thing' mean you look at me as interesting?" Louis said feeling smug.

"Don't flatter yourself too quickly. Well, scratch that, you are really interesting. I'm pretty boring if I do say so myself." Harry said while his lips formed a slight frown.

"This is true." Louis said picking at the boy.

Harry smirked kicked his leg out, nudging Louis thing with his foot then bring his leg back. 

"I'm kidding Harry, you're interesting. Very interesting. You just talk about juice a lot." Louis said chuckling.

"I do not. Well. Okay I do but its only because juice cleanses are so underappreciated! I mean you have something that can help you maintain a good weight and help you have so much energy and they can make you have a stronger immune system like cmon!" Harry said looking at Louis who decided to make snoring noises throughout Harry's well worded rant. 

"Look, all I'm saying is pizza is so great and it makes me more happy than fucking fruit mashup. But beside that, what do you care about Harry like what are you really passionate about? I wanna know. I know there's something in that juice filled head of yours." Louis said pulling his legs closer to his chest and setting his head on his knees, all ears to Harrys words.

"Pizza is full of- never mind. Well, I really care about equality. The whole like idea of it. Equality among races, religions, sexes, everything. I just don't understand how we live in a world where people don't accept others because of a belief or something you don't choose, we're humans for crying out loud. Someone doesn't wake up and get too choose what they are, you cant wake up and say I'm going to be something different. It all goes into being self-acceptence. And I feel like all this happens because people have trouble accepting themselves, and how can you force an entire group of species to accept others when they can't accept themselves. So like, the root of it is too teach people at a young age to love who they are and not judge. You know what I mean?" Harry said, noticing he typed out the words onto his essay and quickly deleting it off.

"But to make someone love themself is hard after a certain age. Yes, you can grow up being told to love yourself and nothing is wrong but you're your only companion in this world. You see your negative sides and your positives. Like we have to live with ourselves everyday and we can show an image to someone but be completely different in our heads. We have this outlook on ourselves that nobody else will ever get to see because it simply cant be done." Louis said, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, it sucks. It sucks to know that some people just can't see themselves through others perspectives. They wouny ever be able to see how others view them. They can be the most interesting, beautiful and awesome person and they just might not be able too see that. Have you ever heard of that theory that if scientists found a way to completely clone someone, that the person wouldn't be able to recognize them self? I feel like it goes way deeper than that." Harry said looking up too Louis who seemed to be in deep thought looking down, almost in an ashamed like manner.

Harry clicked save on his essay and closed his laptop before scooting across this bed to get next to Louis. "Hey are you okay?" He said looking at Louis.

"Yeah, it just sucks. No one will ever be able to see themselves. And we have to live like this, everyone lives like this." Louis said looking up too Harry who had his eyes locked on him.

"Yeah, but the good thing is, we have people. We have people who see it and can remind you about it everyday. And the crazy thing is, is that as people we can change minds. So that's how things can change in this world. Like, you can simply remind someone every day how amazing they are and one day it will become an actual thought that can stick with them." Harry said resting his hand on Louis thigh.

Louis sat his hand on Harry's and grabbed onto it. "I really hope you know you're the best thing that I can say that's ever happened to me Harry." He said looking up too Harry. 

"Louis you don't need to say that, I'm sure there's things that have happened to --" Harry said getting interrupted.

"No, I'm really glad I met you. I'm glad I got to meet someone as passionate and unique as you. And hell these last few weeks we've been hanging out have been such a switch up for me in a good way. But I can't give it up, I'm really greedy I guess. I wanted to ask you something, and this question is really hard to say cause it sounds so 7th grade but its really a simple thing to ask, will you be my boyfriend?" Louis said looking at Harry and squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Yes, of course. Hell I thought you'd never ask." Harry said smirking and closing in to give Louis a kiss. 

They stayed giving each other pecks and in between smiles for sometime before Louis interrupted. 

"Okay, so how about you learn how to do the board kick thing now?" Louis asked smiling at Harry.

"Yes! Can I please record it, cmon." Harry said beggingly.

"Fine, it won't make you any cooler I tell you that." Louis said grinning before picking himself up off the bed and walking toward his skateboard next to Harry's desk.

They both went outside and Louis had his skateboard at his side. 

"Its literally this easy Harry." Louis said, dropping his skateboard to the ground and pushing his foot at the tip swiftly, catching it as it rose in the air.

"It doesn't look so easy." Harry said, taking his hand out to get the skate board. 

"What about the precious Vine you wanted?" Louis said with a tiny giggle and hint of sarcasm in the question.

"I've decided against it in case I end up hurting myself and then it really will get me known on the app." Harry said dropping the skateboard onto the ground slowly. He set his foot on the tip of the skateboard and hit it really hard. The skateboard did a complete flip while Harry tried to grab it before falling flat upside down. He did an exaggerated frown and looked at Louis.

'God he looked so cute.' Louis thought as he looked at his dorky boyfriend.

"Okay so maybe you'll need a little help babe." Louis said as he rested his arms around Harry's waist. "But first, let's get some pizza." 

Harry sighed at the suggestion but nodded and walked with Louis back up the steps to go back inside and order takeout before starting his first afternoon, with his official boyfriend.


End file.
